


Una feliz navidad

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Navidad, Pelusa, Weechester, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Sammy solo quería una navidad en familia y Dean no está dispuesto a defraudarlo.





	1. Promesas y decepciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, estoy seguro de que estoy actualizando mis otras historias pero al parecer me ha atacado el espíritu navideño y decidí que no podía terminar el año sin escribir un fic de navidad.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> ☆ ミ ☆ 彡 ☆ ミ ☆ ミ ☆ 彡 ☆ 彡 ☆ 彡

**24 de diciembre**

Dean lo sabía. Él lo presentía pero no dijo nada pensando que quizás esta vez sería diferente y su padre no rompería esta promesa como las otras que ha roto, pero sin importar las tantas veces que su padre le ha fallado a Sammy, él nunca se acostumbrara a ver la cara de tristeza y desilusión en el niño.

Sammy tiene nueve años y hace tan solo dos años se había enterado de la verdad, desde ese momento su padre lo empezó a ver más como un soldado que a un niño, y desde ese entonces su corta vida fue sentenciada a ser un cazador más.

Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea de su padre, Sammy era y sigue siendo solo un niño, el cual debería estar disfrutando de sus amigos o quizás discutiendo sobre cuál caricatura quiere ver y no tener que estar limpiando armas o cargando una petaca de agua bendita y sal en sus bolsillos como si esas cosas fueran las más comunes en un niño de nueve años.

—No te puedes ir papá, tú se lo prometiste ¿Acaso tu palabra vale tan poco? —Vale, estaba enojado y un tanto frustrado por la actitud de su padre.

—Cuida tus palabras muchacho que no estas hablado con uno tus estúpidos compañeros de clase. Yo soy tu padre y me debes de respetar —ladró John.

—Y nosotros somos tus hijos y simplemente no te puedes ir por ahí como sí no tuvieras una obligación con nosotros —dijo Dean elevando un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a Sammy que dormía en el piso de arriba.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? La situación estará bien, te estoy dejando a cargo, yo sé que sabrás manejar unos días por tu cuenta y cuidar de Sammy ¡ya no eres un niño!

—En eso tienes toda la razón, papá. Ya no soy un niño, pero Sammy aún lo es y el necesita a su padre no promesas vacías.

—Dean, hijo no hagas esto más difícil. Entiéndeme, esto no es fácil para mí pero tengo que ir, recibí una pista muy importante sobre el demonio que mató a Mary y simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados tratando de jugar a la navidad perfecta solo porque Sammy egoístamente quiere jugar a la casita, yo... —John se vio interrumpido al ver la pequeña figura de Sammy parado en el marco de la puerta.

_Mierda, cuándo dejaré de embarrarla con mis hijos. Lo siento mucho, Mary. Te he fallado,_ pensó con tristeza al ver la mirada abatida en el rostro de su bebé.

—Sammy yo...

—No te preocupes papá, yo entiendo que la caza siempre ha sido más importante que nosotros —dijo tratando que su voz sonora firme y decidida.

—Oh vamos Sammy, sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad papá? —Dean lanzó una mirada a su padre, rogando al cielo para que no empeorará la situación.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes chicos son lo más importante en mi vida y sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero los quiero —La sinceridad era palpable en la voz de John, y esta vez hablaba con toda sinceridad. Sus hijos eran su todo y lo único que le quedaba de Mary.

—Entonces quédate —Sam sabía que su padre los quería, pero también sabía que él no se detendría hasta cazar al demonio que mató a mamá. Él lo entendía pero no por eso significa que no tenga que doler.

—No puedo, lo siento Sammy —dijo John mientras salía por la puerta. Cualquiera que estuviera allí hubiera dicho que tenía prisa por salir, pero en realidad él solo quería huir, esconderse y quizás olvidarse que él era el único causante que su pequeña familia estuviera tan rota.

Para Dean su padre era su héroe y secretamente siempre ha querido ser como el, pero en días como este lo odia con todo su corazón.

El silencio era ensordecedor y ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Después de unos minutos los cuales pudieron ser una eternidad, Dean decidió romper aquella atmósfera tan incómoda.

—¿Oye Sammy que tal si vamos al parque? —A su hermanito siempre le agradaba ir al parque y sentarse durante horas meciéndose en un columpio, quizás era porque esos eran los únicos momentos de libertad en su corta vida.

—No gracias, mejor dormiré un poco más y antes que lo preguntes, no tengo hambre.

Dean miro extrañado el reloj del microondas para darse cuenta que solo eran las nueve. Además, Sammy se acababa de levantar, no era posible que el niño tuviera sueño.

Solo había una justificación para el comportamiento de Sammy, y tenía nombre y apellido, pocas veces llamado papá.

SW/DW

En la habitación que compartían, Sam se sumergió en un mar de cobijas dejando a la vista su fregona de cabellos castaños.  
La habitación era totalmente silenciosa, exceptuando los pequeños sollozos que escapaban por debajo de la pila de sábanas. Sam trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo para no ser escuchado por su hermano.

Dean se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación, su puño estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la madera cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado, como si alguien no quisiera ser delatado. En silencio giró sobre sus pasos y decidió volver a la cocina donde pudiera elaborar un plan para borrar los daños dejados por su padre.

Dean caminaba de un lado a otro obligando a su cerebro a encontrar una solución ante la situación y cuando pensó que fracasaría como buen hermano mayor una idea se iluminó en su rostro, una idea la cual le causaría mucha gracia.

Dean decidió darle una hora a Sammy, para que el pobre chico se pudiera desahogar y calmarse un poco, mientras tanto decidió hacer unos bocadillos para comer y otros para llevar, el viaje sería largo y el dinero tendrá que durar lo máximo posible. Lástima que esta vez no tenía ni un cinco de sobra para comprarle un presente a su hermanito.

Una hora y media después, muchos sándwich para llevar y una salida rápida a la tienda de la esquina, Dean decidió que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

—Sammy podrías bajar un momento —gritó Dean desde la cocina mientras esperaba sentado en una de las sillas del desayunador, girando su cabeza al escuchar pequeños pies haciendo su camino a la cocina.

—¿Si Dean? —habló Sammy mientras se restregaba su ojo con su pequeño puño y bostezaba, su cabello era otra cosa, totalmente disparejo y esponjado.

Dean no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de cariño hacia su hermano, el niño era pura ternura andante y seguro cuando crezca será todo un matador con las féminas de eso no había dudas. El chico por algo llevaba el apellido Winchester.

—Primero ve a empacar todo que nos vamos, en segundo, date una ducha. Y lo más importante apresúrate y come algo.

—¿Empacar? Pero dónde...

—He, he, nada de charlas, no hay tiempo —dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a su hermano escaleras arriba, y el mismo se dirigía a empacar sus pocas pertenencias.

Media hora después Sam estaba listo e informado de la situación y los dos se dirigían hacia la estación de autobuses que los llevaría a Sioux Falls.

SW/DW

Cinco horas después, dos cambios de autobús y un niño hiperactivamente aburrido enloqueciendo a su hermano mayor; lograron llegar a la casa del chatarrero.

Sam corrió entusiasmado a la entrada y sin demora alguna decidió entrar en la casa sin aviso.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron cómicamente al ver a su hermano hacer tal locura, corrió detrás del niño esperando que Bobby no lo recibiera con una escopeta cargada de sal.

Bobby estaba terminando de acomodar unos libros que había conseguido recientemente, cuando escucho el clic de la puerta principal y unos pasos en la sala. Lo primero que el chatarrero pensó fue que algo sobrenatural había invadido su hogar, con todo el silencio que un cazador puede tener, Bobby sacó su petaca de agua bendita y su pistola detrás de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y le quito el seguro dispuesto a enfrentar lo que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Bobby pensó que sentiría grandes garras rompiendo sus costillas o enormes fauces destrozando su garganta, pero sin lugar a dudas lo último que espero fue ver y sentir pequeños brazos cerrándose en torno a su cintura, seguido por una mata de pelo castaña.

—Pero que...

—¡Tío Bobby! Me alegra que estés bien ¿no deberías estar descansando? —Por ultimo recrimino la pequeña voz.

La pequeña criatura habló con la cara enterrada en su camisa de franela, pero todo cobró sentido cuando el bicho aquel dijo  _tío Bobby._

—Sammy por Dios. Casi me causas un infarto y por poco te disparo —dijo Bobby, todavía un poco sorprendido por lo acontecido mientras devolvía el abrazo con afecto —¿Descansar? —dijo el chatarrero, separándose del niño.

—¡Sammy! No deberías entrar sin anunciarte —gritó Dean a escasos pasos de su hermano.

—Pero Dean, yo no quería que el tío Bobby se esforzara, ya es suficiente que se lastimara la cadera bajando unos escalones como para molestarlo con abrir... —fue interrumpido.

—¿Que yo qué? Yo no me he lastimado nada.

—Tranquilo tío Bobby, que no te de vergüenza a todos nos llega a molestar la edad. Aunque en tu caso creo que a unos primero que otros —decía inocentemente Sammy.

Dean solo quería callar a su hermano, pero simplemente no podía dejar de reírse, el niño se tomaba todo muy en serio.

Fue tan rápido que Dean no se dio cuenta, en un instante estaba disfrutando a costillas de Bobby y al otro estaba escupiendo agua bendita.

—¿Qué demonios, Bobby? Sabes que somos nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé pero no me gusta tu actitud de listillo —dijo mientras le plantaba cara al chico y pasaba su brazo por encima de los pequeños hombros de Sam —¿Ahora les importaría a alguno de ustedes decirme qué diablos pasa aquí?

Se encontraban sentados alrededor del desayunador, cada hermano con una jarra de chocolate caliente.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa Bobby. Solo quisimos venir a... —Dean se vio interrumpido en su intento de mentira barata.

—Mentiroso. Tu dijiste que Bobby se había caído y casi se rompe la crisma y que necesitaba que lo cuidarán —La voz de Sam era totalmente acusadora hasta el punto que hizo sentir a Dean un poco culpable por haber preocupado al niño.

—¿Eso es cierto, Dean? —dijo Bobby mientras fingía enojo.

—Mmm quizás el 95% de ello, pero yo no quería que pasaras la navidad solo. Bueno, Sammy y yo nos tenemos, pero tú lo tendrías que pasar solo —Dean terminó de hablar mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bobby, esperando que el chatarrero lograra agarrar la excusa.

—Pero de qué...ahh ya he… gracias chicos, esta navidad será diferente con ustedes aquí. Entonces, ¿quieren celebrar la navidad en mi casa?

Bobby sabía que había hecho bien en seguirle la corriente a Dean, la cara de Sam no tenía precio.

—Claro que queremos ¿verdad Dean? —dijo con gran entusiasmo, pero tan rápido como había llegado esa alegría se fue.

—Por supuesto que sí hermanito, lo que tú quieras —Dean trató de fingir que no vio la alegría desparecer del rostro de Sammy.

Mientras Sammy subía a dejar sus cosas, Dean puso a Bobby al tanto de la situación.

_Maldito seas John. Bueno, yo me encargare que cumplas tu palabra._

SW/DW

La noche llegó rápidamente, cargada de las típicas frías nevadas de diciembre, por dicha Bobby tenía una casa con buena calefacción y comida caliente. Además de camas cómodas y confortables no como en los moteles de mala muerte que el idiota de John siempre decidía dejar a sus hijos.

Por otro lado, Bobby adoraba a los chicos de John como propios y no podía soportar verlos tristes o ver como John les rompe el corazón. Aún no puede entender cómo el idiota puede dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que ha defraudado otra vez a Sammy, ese chico tiene el corazón más grande que cualquier otro.

_Además John piensa que el chico nunca se le revelará, si supiera el infierno adolescente que le toca._ Pensó Bobby, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca a realizar algunas llamadas y cobrarse uno que otro favor.


	2. Pequeñas mentiras

**25 de diciembre**   
**1: 00 am**

John se encontraba camino al motel donde se alojaba actualmente, al parecer la pista del demonio era totalmente cierta, es más él llegó en el momento justo logrando salvar a una joven madre de morir de la misma forma que su amada Mary.

El día anterior no sólo tuvo que abandonar a sus hijos por una caza, sino que también se enteró de algunas cosas sobre su bebé. Todo buen cazador siempre sabe que los demonios mienten, pero la forma en que el demonio lo decía era como si le causara gran placer lo que paso aquella noche hace nueve años.

John por un momento se vio horrorizado por lo descubierto, pero luego comprendió que Sammy simplemente fue una víctima más de aquel juego macabro. Él tenía muy en claro que desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser un padre para convertirse en el sargento de un batallón, y que desde ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar más de sus hijos. En especial a Sammy.

Buscaría por cielo y tierra la forma de evitar que sucediera lo que dijo el maldito demonio. Él salvaría a Sammy o moriría en el intento, rendirse no era una opción.

Tan perdido iba recordando las horas anteriores que no escucho cuando el teléfono sonó más de una vez.

Cuando llegó al motel reviso su teléfono dándose cuenta que tenía cinco llamadas pérdidas del Pastor Jim, y un mensaje de voz de este mismo.

Marcó con cansancio los números de la casilla de voz, esperando unos segundo para escuchar la voz de párroco.

_"Hola mi buen amigo, me gustaría comunicarme contigo en otras circunstancias pero me temo que no hay tiempo para eso._   
_Los chicos se encuentran donde Singer. Te llamaba por Sammy, él está muy herido... "_

John no dejó siquiera que el correo de voz finalizará, agarrando todas sus cosas emprendió un viaje de diez horas para lograr estar lo más rápido con sus chicos.

_Aguanta chico, papá está en camino. Solo espera, Sammy._ Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos del mayor de los Winchester antes de conducir como si el mismísimo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

SW/DW

**25 de diciembre**   
**8:00 am**

Bobby estaba preparando el desayuno, muy pronto los chicos se levantarían y sus estómagos exigirán combustible, más el de Dean.

Mientras preparaba unos panqueques, decidió realizar una llamada rápida, tomando el teléfono de la encimera marcó los números tan conocidos y esperó a que timbrara.

— _Habla el Pastor Jim Murphy._

—Hey Jim, perro viejo ¿ya casi llegas? ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Bobby mientras hacía girar un panqueque en el aire para luego dejarlo caer justo en el sartén.

— _Muy bien Bobby, estaré allí dentro de una hora y creo que los demás llegarán pronto, ¿cómo están los chicos? ¿Ya les dijiste?_

—Por eso te llamaba, aún no les he comentado nada. ¿Estás seguro que le dejaste un simple mensaje y no un sermón como los que usas para dormir a tus feligreses? Mira que ese idiota siempre se toma todo muy literal.

— _No te preocupes amigo, fui muy claro y no creo que puedan haber malos entendidos. Bueno, Bobby estaré allí en una hora como mucho._

Bobby finalizó la llamada justo para escuchar dos pares de pies bajando la escalera.

—Comida —Fueron las primeras palabras de Dean al entrar en la cocina, seguido por Sammy.

—No tienes remedio, Dean. Buenos días tío Bobby.

—Vez Dean —dijo Bobby mientras señalaba al Winchester más pequeño— Educación, deberías de practicarla más a menudo.

—Para qué, si para eso está Sammy —dijo mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello.

—Muy bien chicos, quiero que desayunen y suban a ducharse que pronto comenzarán a llegar nuestros invitados.

—¿Invitados? —repitieron los dos Winchester al unísono.

—Sí, que sería de una cena navideña sin invitados —dijo el chatarrero alegremente mientras servía dos platos de desayuno.

Dean y Sam solo se mirando con extrañeza por el comportamiento de Bobby, pero igual siguieron lo mandado por el hombre.

SW/DW

Mientras tanto a tan solo 2 horas de Salvamento Singer, John conducía como desquiciado, solo haciendo paradas para gasolina y una que otra ida al baño. Como había dicho Jim " _no hay tiempo que perder, Sammy está herido"._

_Solo dos horas más y estaré con ustedes chicos._

SW/DW

Una hora después se escuchó un coche aparcado frente a la casa de Bobby, dejando ver al Pastor Jim cargando unas cuantas bolsas en sus brazos.

Bobby se apresuró a atender la puerta dejando entrar al Pastor.

—Me alegro que estés aquí Jim, déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas y las llevaba directamente a la cocina.

—¿Pastor Jim qué hace aquí? —preguntó Dean que acaba de bajar las escaleras, topándose al Pastor de pie en la sala.

—Mi muchacho que te he dicho de los modales —Dean tuvo el impulso de girar los ojos hacia arriba, pero en lugar de eso se acercó y saludo como era debido.

—No tenía con quien pasar la navidad así que decidí pasarla con ustedes.

—¿En serio? —dijo un muy emocionado Sammy mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y daba un buen abrazo al Pastor.

—¡Samuel Winchester, que te he dicho de correr en las escaleras! —se quejó Dean, mientras achicaba los ojos en dirección a su hermano.

—Lo siento, solo me emocione —se disculpó mientras usaba su arma más letal, los ojos de cachorro.

—Agrr bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿y sabes qué? Cuando seas mayor esa mirada ya no tendrá efecto en mí.

—Ya lo veremos —comentó Sammy mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

El Pastor solo podía reírse de las bromas de esos dos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó otro coche acercándose por la carretera.

—Vaya parece que ya empiezan a llegar —indicó Jim.

Minutos después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

—Oye Sammy porque no vas a abrir —dijo Bobby mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sam caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta dejando ver a los dos nuevos invitados.

—Joshua y Caleb, a su servicio —dijeron para luego hacer una reverencia ante Sam.

—Sam Winchester, al suyo —También haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Los tres se han vuelto locos? —bufó Dean, después de ver todo el espectáculo de sus dos amigos y Sammy.

—Deberías de leer un poco más, Dean —dijo Sammy haciendo referencia a uno de sus libros favoritos  _"_ _El Hobbit"_ _._

—Vale chico elfo —comentó Dean mientras nuevamente le alborotaba el cabello a su hermano.

—Me alegro de verlos chicos, pero ¿dónde está el perro viejo de Singer? —dijo Joshua en voz alta para ser claramente escuchado.

—¿A quién llamas perro viejo, idiota? —habló Bobby, justo detrás de Joshua mientras le daba un revés con la gorra.

—¡Hey! Se supone que es época de amor y compartir, así que tienes que ser amable.

—Amable mis pelotas —dijo Bobby mientras se iba quejando sobre muchachos tontos y una que otra cosa.

Sam estaba más que feliz al tener a todos sus supuestos tíos reunidos para esta ocasión, él no era tonto ni ingenuo ya que sabía de ante mano que esto lo hacían por él, y no es que no apreciará lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente no podía disfrutarlo del todo sabiendo que faltaba una persona muy importante.

Todo estaba listo y cada plato puesto en la mesa, era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban ya reunidos y preparados para comer, cuando un sonido muy conocido los distrajo e hizo que el menor de los Winchester saliera disparado hacia el porche de la casa.

Dean se preguntó si tendría que ponerle una correa a su hermanito para que dejara de salir corriendo por todo lado.

SW/DW

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, cosa que solo fueron dos horas. John logró divisar el viejo depósito de chatarra.

Él estaba cansado y hambriento, pero ni siquiera el mismo demonio que mató a Mary impediría que fuera al encuentro con sus chicos, rápidamente apagó el motor y se bajó para caminar hacia la entrada, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando fue sorprendido por un fuerte grito y alguien chocando contra su estómago.

—¡Papi!

En efecto se trataba de su hijo menor —Sammy —dijo John mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba fuertemente para luego ponerlo en su cadera y entrar a buscar alguna explicación.

—¿Papá? —Dean estaba feliz de tener a su padre con ellos, pero también extrañado, se suponía que él estaba tras de una pista— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber —dijo mientras daba un abrazo a su hijo mayor y le dispara una mirada de interrogación al Pastor.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Jim te mando un mensaje tan largo como sus sermones y solo escuchaste lo que te interesaba, y decidiste conducir como loco hasta aquí? —comentó Bobby, con un toque de sarcasmo y diversión.

—No, sí, bueno solo escuche que Sammy estaba herido y ¿qué más querías que pensara? Tampoco me iba a quedar sentado después de escuchar semejante noticia.

Al final cuando los ánimos se calmaron todos terminaron riendo hasta más no poder, y más aún después de escuchar el mensaje entero.

_"Hola mi buen amigo, me gustaría comunicarme contigo en otras circunstancias pero me temo que no hay tiempo para eso._   
_Los chicos se encuentran donde Singer. Te llamaba por Sammy, él está muy herido por todas las veces que le has prometido cosas en vano. Además, vamos a reunirnos todos en la casa de Singer y por el bien de los chicos sería mejor que pudieras venir"_

Decir que esa solo era la mitad del mensaje seria mentir, al final duraron unos buenos 15 minutos en llegar al final.

—Y bueno tú querías matarme del aburrimiento con ese sermón, Jim —resopló John, mientras observaba a Sammy, era obvio que hizo lo correcto al venir aquí, herido o no el chico tenía una sonrisa tan amplia y luminosa que brillaría hasta en la cueva más oscura.

—Sermón o no, lo que cuenta es que funcionó y hay que dar gracias por eso —dijo el Pastor Jim.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre así que podemos dejar toda esta película de chicas e ir a comer —se quejó Dean mientras se frotaba el estómago, lo cual hizo reír a todos en la sala.


	3. Una navidad para recordar

Después de todo el alboroto los cazadores se dirigieron a la cocina a sentarse en sus respectivos campos, Bobby por supuesto añadiendo otro plato más para el patriarca Winchester.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo y con muchas bromas sobre algunas cazas anteriores en las cuales los presentes habían salido vergonzosamente mal parados.

SW/DW

—Diablos, Caleb era lo único que tenías que hacer y no lo trajiste —bramó Bobby mientras despotricaba sobre la inutilidad de algunas personas.

—Vamos hombre, me distraje con un asunto importante, es más hasta al mejor de ustedes les pasa —dijo tratando de justificar su olvido. Y bueno, vale que era lo único que tenía que hacer y de feria va y lo olvida.

—¿Rubia o pelirroja? —preguntó Dean, moviendo sus cejas en forma pícara.

—Dean

—¿Qué papá? Soy todo un adolescente y conozco de ante mano al sexo femenino.

—De ante pecho diría yo —Esta vez fue Sammy quien habló, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el comentario.

—¡Sam! —dijeron Dean y John al mismo tiempo un tanto avergonzados y sorprendidos que el chico supiera de esas cosas.

—Qué esperaban el niño tiene que convivir las 24/7 con ustedes, alguna idiotez se le ha de pegar —defendió Bobby mientras se carcajada ante la cara de indignación de ambos Winchester.

—Muchachos —Como siempre Jim era el que ponía orden en el grupo— Mejor porque en vez de discutir, alguno de ustedes va al pueblo y compra lo que hace falta. Todavía estamos a tiempo —A veces el Pastor sentía que estaba rodeado de un grupo de niños en vez de rudos y peligros cazadores.

—Iré, ¿Sammy quieras venir? —preguntó John a su chico, el cual no se hizo de rogar y salió corriendo como una chispita hacia la puerta.

—Creo que es mejor que te apures papá, o arrancará el coche y te dejara botado —Dean estaba feliz, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo planeado. Él solo quería llevar a Sammy donde Bobby, pero al parecer el chatarrero tenía un As bajo la manga.

SW/DW

Les tomó un viaje de treinta minutos llegar al pueblo, John aparcó cerca de un parque y abrió la puerta para salir dándole a entender a Sam que saliera también.

—Pero el supermercado es en la siguiente calle —dijo Sam, mientras cruzaban la calle hacia el parque y tomaban asiento en una banca.

—Sí, lo sé pero tenemos tiempo de sobra y quería hablar contigo, Sammy.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo mal padre que he sido con ustedes, contigo. Hijo, yo nunca los pondría por encima de una caza y es cierto que durante los últimos años he demostrado lo contrario, pero no es así, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y... —fue interrumpido por Sammy.

—Papá no es nece...

—Déjame terminal, Sammy —John esperó a ver el asentimiento en su hijo para poder continuar— Como iba diciendo, ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida y si los llegase a perder creo que no podría seguir adelante, ustedes son mi fortaleza.

Para cuando John terminó de hablar Sammy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando por caer.

—Lamento si a veces te exijo mucho y te hago sentir culpable —hipó Sammy mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—Pero de qué hablas, si alguien aquí tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, Sammy mírame —habló John mientras tomaba la barbilla de Sam para que levantara la cabeza— Lamento ser tan mal padre y nunca poder estar para ustedes, también lamento siempre hacer promesas que nunca cumplo, ¿Sammy me podrías perdonar?

Lo único que John obtuvo por respuesta fue a Sammy lanzándose en sus brazos, el chico al parecer había llegado a su límite y no podía dejar de llorar.

—Shhh, está bien Sammy, papá está aquí —decía John mientras lo sentaba en su regazo y besaba la cabeza de su bebé.

—¿Qué dijiste chaval? —La voz de Sammy sonaba ahogada a través de la camisa de John.

—Sí, te perdono —John sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima ante esas tres simples palabras— Y eres el mejor papá de todos, conduces un coche clásico, tienes buena pinta y no todos cazan cosas y salvan gente, por eso te quiero papá —La última parte sonaba con un exceso de orgullo.

—John nunca sintió ganar de llorar frente a nadie hasta ahora, su chico era tan bondadoso, siempre perdonando todas sus metidas de pata. Además lo veía casi como un superhéroe, definitivamente el no merecía un hijo tan bueno.

—¿Buena pinta, he? —dijo después de unos segundos cuando sintió que su voz no lo traicionaría— Creo que has sido altamente influenciado por tu hermano.

—Tu qué crees, tengo que pasar todo mi tiempo con él, alguna tontería se me ha pegado —dijo Sammy, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero sin querer salir de los cálidos brazos de su padre.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar el pastel? —sugirió John mientras palmeaba la espalda de su niño.

Sammy asintió y se bajó del regazo de su padre, él tendría que sentirse avergonzado por haber montado semejante escena de telenovela, pero en cambio se sentía aliviado y muy amado. Si Sully estuviera allí se sentiría muy feliz por ver que al fin había llegado a un acuerdo de paz con su padre.

SW/DW

Se encontraban en el supermercado eligiendo el pastel y una que otra cosa de más.

—Sammy quédate cerca, iré por el pastel —dijo John, caminando hacia el área de repostería.

Sin saber cuál pastel elegir, él decidió comprar el más caro, como dicen entre más caro mejor.

Sam por su parte hecho al carrito unas uvas y una bolsa grande de M'sM.

—¿Todo listo chico?

—Si vamos.

SW/DW

—Te lo advierto Dean, si te vuelves a comer otra galleta te atara a la silla y no te soltaré hasta que lleguen tu papá y tu hermano —habló Bobby, dándole un manotazo en la mano a Dean.

—Auuchs, pero si solo me he comido dos —se quejó mientras se sobaba la mano.

—Dos docenas diría yo, a este ritmo no nos quedará nada más que las migas.

—Vale, vale —dijo levantando las manos en son de paz —¿Oye Bobby?

—¿Mmm? —murmuró el chatarrero, preparando un nuevo lote de galletas.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido, apartando su vista de la bandeja.

—Por hacer esto por Sammy.

—Lo hice por los dos, no hay manera que dejaría que ustedes dos pasen estas fechas en un maldito motel, mi casa es su casa —Bobby hablaba mientras metía el lote de galletas al horno sin darle mucha importancia al tema, sabiendo cómo era el chico con referencia a los momentos de chicas.

—Gracias tío Bobby, nosotros también te queremos como un padre —Dean no podía estar más feliz que los demás estuvieran en la segunda planta y no escuchando su charla a corazón abierto.

Bobby sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, era obvio que el adoraba a los chicos y muchas veces los veía como propios, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se escuchó el sonido proveniente del Impala aparcando frente a la casa, segundos después un muy alegre Sammy y un John cargado de bolsas entraron por la puerta.

—Vaya Johnny, yo no sabía que eras un hombre de aprovechar rebajas —se burló Bobby mientras le daba una mano a John.

—Ya quisieras Singer, cometí el error de llevar al chico a la librería.

—Déjame adivinar... fueron a la librería y te hizo esos ojos de cachorro y no pudiste decir que no —se burló Caleb que iba bajando las escaleras y escuchó la charla entre esos dos.

—Qué te puedo decir, es la magia de la navidad —comentó John con sarcasmo, y se juró a si mismo nunca volver a caer en esa trampa.

SW/DW

La tarde transcurrió lentamente dándoles el tiempo necesario para terminar todos los preparativos para la cena.

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos campos. El Pastor Jim fue el que dio las gracias e hizo una pequeña plegaria por tener a esa gran familia reunida en una misma mesa.

Bromas iban y venían, algunas anécdotas de tiempos sin ningún tipo de caza, simplemente siendo ellos en un mundo normal, jugando a ser normales.

La cena fue deliciosa y la compañía mucho mejor, todo transcurrió muy bien hasta llegar a la entrega de los regalos.

Dean recibió un walkman de parte de John, junto con unos casetes de rock clásico por parte de Caleb. Jim decidió darle un petaca de acero, algo muy indispensable para todo cazador, mientras Joshua resolvió darle lo que según él era indispensable para todo hombre... una caja de condones por lo cual se ganó un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de John.

—Oh vamos Johnny, el niño se hará hombre y sería mejor que los use si no quieres ser el abuelo Johnny —se carcajeó Bobby, aprovechando el momento para burlarse de su amigo.

Bobby por su parte le dio a Dean una camiseta con el eslogan  _Saving people, Hunting things, Family business._

—Esta genial, gracias Bobby —La sonrisa en la cara de Dean lo decía todo.

Era el turno de Sammy para abrir sus regalos, recibiendo en primer lugar una chaqueta de cuero.

—Woo Sammy, ahora te parecerás más a tu encantador y sexy hermano mayor, quizás también tengas el mismo éxito que yo con las niñas.

—Están muy equivocados, Samuel no será tan libertino como ninguno de ustedes —Dijo Jim haciendo un aporte en la conversación y de paso silenciándolos. Más libros vinieron de parte de Jim, Joshua y Caleb.

—Si siguen así tendré que comprar una camioneta para poder transportar tanto libro —se quejó en broma el patriarca ante tal pila de conocimiento.

—No te preocupes papá, podemos dejar unos aquí y cuando volvamos dejó los leídos y me llevó los otros.

—Hasta un niño de nueve años tiene mejores soluciones que tu papá —John simplemente lanzó una mirada a Dean, mientras los demás solo atinaban a reír.

Sin alargar la noche, Bobby le dio a Sam una daga de plata con la empuñadura siendo una cabeza de dragón y la hoja era curvada.

Después de recoger todo el desorden, John mandó a sus chicos a dormí.

En el cuarto de invitados Dean se preparaba para meterse entre las sabanas, mientras tanto Sammy estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes. Dean caminó hacia la cama notando que había algo debajo de su almohada, dándole una mirada rápida vio que era de parte de Sammy, había una bolsa de sus chocolates favoritos y además de una pequeña caja.

En esa momento Sammy entró en la habitación y vio a su hermano apuntó de abrir la pequeña caja.

—Espero que te guste.

—No debiste...

—Cállate y ábrelo.

—Eres un hermano muy mandón —dijo Dean mientras abría la pequeña caja mirando el anillo dentro— Woo Sammy... yo... me encanta, gracias hermanito —dijo revolviendo su cabello.

—Mira por dentro.

—¿De la caja?

—No idiota, dentro del anillo —Bufó Sam, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Perra —Dean miro la inscripción  _SyD 4ever._

—¿Te gusto?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero yo no te tengo nada hermanito.

—Ya me has dado lo suficiente Dean, siempre y cuando estemos juntos —dijo Sam sin saber que los simples deseos no serían suficientes para evitar separarlos durante su estadía en Stanford.

—Gracias Sammy, yo también te quiero enano y ya es hora de dormir, y dejarnos de tanta cursilería —dijo mientras se acostaba y levantaba la sábana dándole una clara invitación a su hermano.

Sammy prácticamente salto al lado de Dean y se acurrucó en su costado, cerró los ojos y se prometió guardar este día en lo profundo de su memoria. Quizás todo estaba bien por el momento pero él sabía que lo necesitaría en un futuro.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer** **.**


End file.
